Les Ailes en Argent
by xMisery-Hunterx
Summary: Something happens that could change everything. Harry and Draco must overcome what's happened and fight the war against Voldemort. HP/DM SS/RL Rated M for later content. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story. I am not new to writing though I am new to posting. Please review, I love commentary.

Disclaimer: All mentioned characters and recognizable information does not belong to me, I do not make profit from any of my writing.

* * *

Silver wings ripped free from the flesh on his spine. Blood dripped on the floor as his wings twitched, several tiny muscles flexing. A grimace covered his face as he waited for the pain to fade.

"Mr. Potter. You have to move them. It hurts longer if you don't flex." Cool hands massaged the base of the wing joints, urging Harry to stretch the two extra limbs he now possessed.

"Come on Har', you know the pain will fade. You have to listen to him." Draco spoke softly, his smooth voice cutting through Harry's pain-filled haze and keeping Harry focused through Snape's cold, impartial attitude.

Tears streamed down Harry's face as the new muscles stretched and worked. He made no noise and on the tears and tense muscles gave any hint. Black spots appeared in his vision and he let them come, welcoming the darkness.

"Now Draco," Snape's voice broke the worried haze in the blonde's mind. "What in **bloody hell** just happened to you two?" Snape's look of angered impatience made Draco flinch under the weight of his godfather's stare.

"In your detention you set us to organizing the supply cabinet again and we found something odd…"

-Flashback sequence-

"I can't believe that you got us landed in detention again Harry! This is ridiculous!" Draco shouted. Now genuinely mad at his boyfriend.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I followed his bloody instructions to the letter! Someone must have tossed something into the cauldron!" Harry's voice rose in pitch to match Draco's.

"You two will stop that nonsense immediately." Snape strode into his classroom, his robes billowing out behind him with a snap. "You are going to reorganize the supply cabinet and do so quickly; I **do not** have the time for your drivel". He moved to his desk and began to mark papers.

The two boys started to work on the cabinet in a tense silence. It was only moments later when things went to hell.

"Draco? What's that?"

The boys looked down, terrified, at the human finger in Draco's hand. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and turned towards the Professor before he felt the telltale pull of a portkey at his navel. In a blinding flash, he and Draco landed on cold marble flooring.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry's vision blurred; his glasses having flown off with their landing. He fumbled for them, but didn't hear Draco respond.

"Draco?" His hand landed on his glasses and he shoved them on his nose. He turned where Draco had been and tensed at the look on his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my darling son, and look, as an added bonus I even get Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy's voice seemed to ooze the same vile intent as the smirk spread across his face. "You my son are a disgrace to the Malfoy name. Crucio!" Screams tore through the open room. Harry forgot that he owned a wand and tackled Lucius at his knees.

"You insolent little fool!" Lucius kicked him away and he hit a wall with a sickening thud and stilled.

"Harry! No!" Draco scrambled over to Harry's unmoving form, frantically trying to see if Harry was okay.

"I've had quite enough of this, Draco." Lucius sneered at the younger Malfoy and raised his wand, pointing it directly at the boy's heart. "Eth Ralst." A jet of violet light shot across the room; Draco sat there, eyes wide, paralyzed with fear and disbelief. Had his father just attacked him? God, he was going to die, murdered by his own father….

Harry came to just as Lucius started to raise his wand. "You won't hurt him!" Harry shoved away from the wall and in front of the trembling Draco. The spell slammed into his back and he collapsed against the blond.

Knocked out of his shocked state, Draco scrambled for the chain about his neck, the emergency portkey that his godfather had given him when he was little. With shaking hands he found the dragon pendant that hung from the chain. "Cauldron!" He screamed and once again felt the pull of a portkey at his navel. He and Harry landed on the floor of Snape's quarters.

"Uncle! Help! Uncle!" Draco cried out through Snape's rooms. The tall professor slammed through the door and took in the sight before him. The two boys that had been in detention not an hour previous were on the floor to his personal quarters. His godson was trembling and he could see the darkening skin of bruises on both of their faces.

"What happened to you Draco?"

Now that he was safe he felt the after effects of the Cruciatus. Trembling he just looked at Snape for a moment before shuddering and turning to puke what little he had in his stomach all over the floor.

"F-f-father p—Harry's hurt. P-please help." Snape burst into action. Pulling a pain potion from his pocket he handed it to Draco and checked the other boy over. Harry's eyes popped open and he immediately jumped to his feet and stepped away from the professor.

-End sequence-

"You've seen the rest uncle." Draco wrapped his arms around himself still glancing at Harry every few seconds.

"For God's sake Draco! What is the matter with you? He isn't going to go anywhere. Why are you so obsessed?" Snape glared at his godson, who had yet to even look his direction. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy! You will answer me!"

Startled Draco look at his godfather. "He's my boyfriend uncle. He has been since the end of our fourth year." He continued to hug himself, not looking away from Harry. He missed the poleaxed expression on his godfather's face.

"Surely you _jest_, Draco." Surely his godson wouldn't date such an insolent child?

Draco glared sharply at his uncle. "You don't know anything Uncle!" Draco walked over to Harry and rubbed soothing circles into the taut muscles on his back.

Harry stirred and blinked up at him. "Dray?" his voice was confused and wary.

"You're safe Gryffin, you're safe." Harry relaxed into the sofa again and let Draco comfort him.

"Professor, can you explain what happened to me?" The dark man just walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a title-less black book.

"It was dark magic. Eth ralst is a spell that changes a human into a thestral, however real thestrals shun it just as humans cannot see them. The magic makes them feel unnatural so they won't accept it."

He flipped through the dusty pages until he got to some point, Harry couldn't quite see. "_Les ailes en argent_, French for silver wings. It's the reverse reaction of the spell. Mr. Potter willingly gave up his humanity to protect you, Draco, and so he was given silver wings. They can be used as a protective shield against spells." He was still unsure that Draco was in his right mind.

"Harry." Draco touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Put on this shirt. You are going to reveal more than you want to." Harry immediately rolled onto his back and covered his face from Severus's cold gaze. Draco ran a soothing hand across Harry's shoulder. The shirt he passed to Harry was cut in the back so that his wings would fit through without pain. Harry sat up and pulled the shirt over himself and his wings and then sat silently, staring at the floor.

A knock at the door to Severus's quarters made everyone jump and pull their wands.

"Severus my dear boy, there was a detection of a portkey in the wards. Are you okay?" At once the three relaxed.

"Fine headmaster, nothing to report." Snape caught Draco's grateful look that Draco sent made something in him hurt, not that he recognized the emotion.

"Alright, did young Mr. Malfoy and Harry finish their detention? It's well past curfew." Snape growled; listening to the nosy old coot was infuriating.

"I am going over important potions procedures that they do not seem to comprehend." Snape smirked as Draco glared at him once more. "They will return to their dorms tomorrow I am sure. I have space for the two of them. This lesson cannot be further interrupted. Headmaster, if you please."

"All right my dear boy, I will live you alone for the evening." The three looked at each other and let out a collective sigh of relief.

"What am I going to do? I'm a freak!" Harry's sudden outburst had Snape glaring at him.

Snape glowered at Harry. "You are no more a freak than a cauldron." He drawled. Harry seemed to shrink farther into the sofa. Draco saw the sudden change and pulled him into his lap.

"You are not a freak, a victim perhaps, but only that. You are just Harry with a new asset to learn how to control." Draco continued to whisper in Harry's ear until the smaller male had fallen asleep.

"Uncle you must really think before you speak, and learn your facts before you decide to pass judgment." Draco shifted so that he and Harry faced away from Severus, and settled down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! sorry i haven't posted in forever. this story takes a lot of revision before posting, it wrote it while bored in class during my senior year of high school. **

**"this chapter was brought to you by: a 2 litre of coke and my best friend AntMan"**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit.**

**-Hunter!**

* * *

Severus muttered darkly for a moment before retiring to his room for the night. "The brat is delusional. Potter is a spoiled child, the old man's Golden Boy." His face twisted into a sarcastic smile, "What a joy it is that my godson and the bane of my existence are dating. Potter must be lying to him to trick him into some horrible joke." He paced back and forth across the rug by the hearth in his room. "There is no way that Potter is who Draco thinks he is. He is a distasteful little prat; who wouldn't know manners if they bit him in the ass." His own thoughts now set to right; he went to bed and slept peacefully.

Knock! Knock! The damned noise broke through the haze of sleep over the professor. "Professor? It's almost eight o' clock and you have a class at nine. I just thought you should know. Dobby will have your breakfast whenever you call for him." Potter's voice came through the door and faded away.

Snape muttered and cursed his way through his morning routine and came into the living room to see Harry and Draco sitting on the floor, using the coffee table to complete their homework assignments.

"I suppose you two have already eaten?" Snape asked.

Harry answered in a hushed tone, refusing to meet his eye, "Yes professor. We ate about an hour ago. We have been working on our Charms paper." his quill still moving rapidly across the piece of parchment.

Snape turned to look at Harry and the boy seemed to shrink into his homework. Draco leaned to whisper in Harry's ear and the boy nodded before sitting straighter in his spot. Snape blinked for a moment, unsure how to process what he saw. With a shrug he turned to summon Dobby, ignoring the difference in Potter's behavior, leaving it to be a trick of his mind at this early hour.

Half of an hour later the three began to leave Snape's quarters when Harry suddenly began to tremble, a look of terror on his face.

"Oh God, what do I do about my wings?" it came out as a strangled whisper and his shoulders tensed causing the wings to create a chime like noise as they bristled. He had no desire to leave the safety that Snape's quarters provided, no matter that the man still hated him.

"You must accept your fate Mr. Potter. The world will learn eventually, it's not like you can hide them. If you do not wish to explain you do not have to give anyone a reason. Dumbledore will be the only one that needs the full explanation. As I am the only professor with the know how to help you with the curse, you must see me each night at seven sharp. I do not care what excuse you must use to get the dungeons but be sure that you do." Snape was only slightly less harsh looking as he spoke and then spun on his heel and left his chambers.

Harry's trembling continued but he squared his shoulders and headed out into the hallways of the Hogwarts. Draco and harry arrived at the Potions room with a minute to spare. Snape stood in the hallway waiting for them to arrive.

"One last thing Mr. Potter, do not let anyone touch your wings. They are magically created silver and will slice anyone who touches them." Harry only nodded and then walked into the classroom.

The room stilled in stages, the people in the back of the class seemed to stop talking, which drew the attention of the other students who froze in shock at the sight of Harry. Harry moved to his seat in the front of the room and pulled his notebook and quill from his bag to get ready for the start of the lesson.

* * *

Things went normally save for the awkward stares and hushed whispers from all of the students. Draco had to leave him on to go to Ancient Runes, forcing him to be on his own. He set his shoulders and did his best to ignore them as much as he could. On his way to dinner that evening Ron and Hermione caught him in the hallway.

"Hey mate! Where've you been? And what's with the wings?" Ron eyed Harry with a level gaze. His friend had once again left him in the dark and he refused to be part of these stupid games, not like the Tournament all over again.

"Nothing, Ron. It's complicated." Ron's face seemed to darken at that, Harry wished he had a better explanation and watched as Ron turned to stalk away. Hermione didn't seem to have anything to add, she simply gave that heart breaking look that screamed "I'm disappointed" before following after Ron.

Tremors shook Harry's body and tears slid down his face. He turned away from the Great Hall and came face to face with a chest. Arms came around his shoulders and a soothing voice filled his ears.

"Harry? What happened love?" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and began to sob. "Gryffin? Talk to me."

Harry shook his head and refused to move from the comfort Draco offered him. Draco pulled back to look at Harry's face.

"Come on Har'. Let's go to Uncle's room to talk." Draco frowned as Harry's tremors got worse and Harry shook his head vehemently. "It won't be that bad." Draco cajoled. "He just doesn't understand. No one does, really. C'mon, we have to go there anyway." Harry's shoulders drooped and he nodded, trudging after Draco.

They came upon Snape's painting and Draco whispered the password. The painting swung open and they passed through to the living room. Draco pulled away from Harry long enough to set their things down before holding him close and guiding down to the sofa. Harry hid his face in the collar of Draco's shirt, clinging to the fabric almost terrified to let go. Draco sat there, quiet, letting Harry cry himself out. Soon, soft snores reached his ears; he smiled and placed a soft kiss to the top of Harry's head.

Absentmindedly, Draco began petting along the base joint of Harry's wings, heedless of the warning Snape had given. One of his fingers bushed against a feather and he winced as it cut him. A drop of blood pooled on his fingertip and he watched with fascination as the feather suddenly drew away the blood and became a light pink color. Draco felt something shift inside him and he felt Harry press closer to his chest.

Draco remained silent and let his Gryffin sleep. He would do what he could to let him have the peace he deserved. He heard the door open and turned to see his uncle standing with Dumbledore. He glared at his uncle and then nudged Harry.

"Harry, you've got to wake up. Uncle came with Dumbledore in tow." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes before lying back against Draco.

"Good evening professors." Harry muttered then he glanced to the blond. "Dray, since the cat is out of the bag, can we stop all the sneaking around? I'm sure that He already knows." Draco just nodded silently.

"Alright, I don't have the time to listen to all of that nonsense. Albus, you said you wanted to know…." Snape trailed off, looking pointedly at the two teenagers. He gave a particularly sharp glare to his godson, who merely shrugged.

"Yes. Please explain all of this; I believe I am a little out of the loop it seems." The old wizard seemed to look more haggard than his usual cheery self.

"It's rather simple Headmaster." Draco's voice drawled out in the silence. "My father tried to kill me and Harry saved my life." Albus looked at Draco who seemed too nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"Harry? Do you have anything to add? Anything you'd like to tell me?" Old eyes searched Harry's; he desperately wanted to believe that what Draco said was a lie, that his poor boy hadn't gone through yet another horrible twist of fate.

"I have nothing to add Headmaster that pretty much sums it up." Albus looked crestfallen at Harry's answer, nodding again before leaving Snape's quarters.

Snape looked at the two boys again. "I think tonight you may just as well stay here, I see no reason to put you in unnecessary danger." Snape spun on his heel and left the living room. Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug before whispering sweet nothings in his ear to soothe him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey! i have another chapter for y'all. my friend AntMan spends his time bugging me to make sure that I am posting more often. ch 4 should be up soon i hope. he and i get to have a crash editing session before it gets posted. PLEASE comment and whatnot, even bad reviews will make my day, seriously. COMMENT**

**"this chapter was brought to you by: 'just give me a reason' - Pink"**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit.**

**-Hunter!**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to something tickling his nose; he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend's shockingly blonde hair. He smiled softly and sat up, gazing at the soft features only present in sleep on Draco's face. He heard a noise and looked up see Snape looking at a picture on the wall of a young Lily and Severus at the park.

"You loved her." Harry's voice was quiet, almost inaudible. His words were a statement; he did not have to guess the emotion on his professor's face.

Startled, the professor snarled and turned away from him, but heard Harry get up and walk over.

"I am not my father." Harry whispered. "I didn't do it just to hurt you, and I can't just berate someone for no good reason. It's stupid." Snape blinked but continued to look away; unwilling to look into the face of the son of the woman he loved and the man he hated.

"Gryffin? Where'd you go?" Draco's voice was thick with sleep. The blonde's eyes were open but unfocused.

"Here mon furet, by the shelf." Harry's voice held a calming note; however, Snape's failed attempt to smother a chuckle ruined the moment.

"You call him furet? Really?" Draco sat up, looking more alert.

"Why is that so funny uncle?" Draco looked angry and Harry stared at the floor. "You do know furet means ferret in French don't you?" Draco's face darkened for a moment before smiling at Harry.

"You are my Gryffin no doubt, sneaky as could be." Snape looked between the two, dumbfounded; he was sure that Draco would have started raging at the mention of the word. Draco caught the look on his uncle's face.

"I told you my thoughts uncle. I will not repeat myself. As it is, Harry and I will need to sneak out of here. I won't get you killed for helping us. I am not as optimistic as the Headmaster." Draco was now fully awake. He looked to Harry who continued looking at the picture of his mum.

"I have the cloak Dray. We will just have to plan the outing. We'll have to get food in the kitchens and sneak you into the tower, it's safer there. At least until we figure it out. Too many people know about the Room of Requirements for it to come close to being considered safe." His voice was apologetic and quiet as he talked. He ran his fingers along the books in front of him. He stopped on a book that was more worn than the others; he pulled it free and looked at the cover. A smile spread across his face as he saw it was _The Hobbit_ by Tolkien.

"Harry!" Draco's voice held an exasperated note that forced Harry back to the conversation, from his voice Harry figured that it wasn't the first name Draco had called out to him.

"As it appears Potter you are still a dunderhead." Snape drawled his usual sarcastic expression firmly in place. "You can't even focus for a full conversation." He scoffed.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in the tiniest of movements. "I can't help it. And I know that you just tried to deny that you are indeed a spy, and that the annoyed look on Draco's face is from the fact that he can't find a better argument to what I said about where he will have to stay." Harry's wings flexed, moving behind him in a reflexive display of annoyance.

"I told you." Draco said, that infuriating teenage whine filling his words. He got up and walked to Harry's side. He pulled the cloak out of Harry's bag and threw it over the both of them.

"And if you don't mind professor, we will follow you out of the painting." Snape blinked at Draco then whirled to leave, robes billowing as usual.

Harry and Draco sneaked through the hallway until they were a safe enough distance away before removing the cloak and stowing it in Harry's bag. The two boys wandered down until the saw the painting of fruit. Harry reached up to tickle the pear and the boys ducked into the kitchen.

"The Great Harry Potter, sir! What can Dobby do sir?" Harry flushed in embarrassment at the housel elf's praise.

"Just dinner Dobby, please. It's not safe for us in the Great Hall." The house elf nodded and praised him again before he left.

"Dobby? My old house elf? That's where he went! He looked after me when I was little." Harry merely grimaced and looked away. They moved to sit at the table in the back.

"You didn't even notice the stack of ugly caps or outlandish socks." Harry laughed. Draco's eyes widened in a comical fashion and he looked at Harry.

"Hermione is on a free the house elves campaign." Harry explained with a sigh "The other house elves, well—"

"I am sure it's going horrendously." Draco smirked and Harry let out a startled laugh.

"It's good to hear you laugh mate." Ron Weasley's voice seemed to appear out of nowhere startling Draco and Harry.

"W-what?"

"It's good to hear you laugh. Right git I've been. I don't understand it, but you're okay, I can make due." Ron had turned bright red and stared at the floor.

Draco's face split with a grin and he motioned Ron to sit. Dobby appeared moments later with food. The three boys ate in silence but Draco's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why the sudden change Weasley?"

Ron put down his food and took a drink of his pumpkin juice. He looked between Draco's curious face and Harry's guarded one before taking a deep breath.

"I've known about the two of you since the start of fifth year. I hated it at first, but there was naught better for him. He was happier, more secretive but still happier. I saw him looking at the map and following yours religiously. The wing thing is probably some horrible spell backlash that he got caught in saving someone. He would give him his life to protect people. Mione is less trusting because she hasn't put it all together yet." Ron, now having said his piece, dug back into the food with vigor.

Draco just blinked; perhaps he had seriously underestimated the red head. Harry still looked unconvinced. Draco looked between the two and shook his head.

Harry looked at his best friend and his eyes narrowed.

"What about yesterday? It certainly didn't seem like you were so accepting then." Draco's eyes then narrowed as he put the pieces together. Now he knew why Harry had been crying.

"I know mate, and I apologize. The wings were a shock and I react before I think. I've begun to just analyze everything like a chess game. All the moves make sense that way and it's easier to process. It's not every day your best friend disappears and comes back with metal wings."

Harry flinched but nodded. He continued to stare at his plate.

"I know this all sucks Harry. I'm your best mate, and it's about time I started acting like it." Ron's words were sure and he reached a hand across to Draco. "Firstly, name's Ron, Ron Weasley"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." The two boys hands and grinned wholeheartedly as a small smile appeared Harry's face.

"Master Harry Potter! It's almost time for curfew, you must go nows! You'll be caught if you're late!" The house elf startled the three so they jumped in their seats and banged their knees on the table.

Muttering and cursing with Draco underneath the invisibility cloak the boys practically ran to the Gryffindor tower. They reached the portrait of the fat lady and stopped to catch their breath. The fat lady merely laughed before opening at the huffed password.

They came into the common room and looked at the room decorated in red and gold, a much more comfortable set up than the Slytherin common room. All eyes in the room turned to stare at Harry, a sudden chill filled the room that caused Draco to shiver. Harry ducked his head down and moved to the staircase. Ron and Draco followed silently behind. Ron leaving enough space for the blond to walk between them unnoticed.

The three boys reached the dorm room and Harry collapsed onto his bed. Ron cast a locking charm on the door and Draco came out from under the cloak.

"I thought you Gryffindors were a loyal bunch." Draco looked at both of them as they cringed. "I don't understand…."

"I have this feeling that every house is more loyal than ours. Ours is the first to turn on people, on me especially." Harry bit out, angrily digging through his trunk. Ron reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know Ron, I know."

Draco looked back and forth between them and frowned. Ron wouldn't meet his eye when he looked at the taller boy, and Harry seemed determined to look anywhere but at him. His brow furrowed as he thought about the interactions he had seen between Harry and his housemates. It made him uneasy that he couldn't remember many good moments since he started to be around Harry more. His thoughts were scattered when Harry pressed a pair of sleep pants into them.

"Let's get changed. It's easier to be asleep when anyone else comes in." He nodded and followed Harry into the bathroom. The boys quickly stripped down and changed into their sleep pants.

"Harry" Draco's voice caught in his throat as viridian green eyes met his own. It had been a long few days. He opened his arms and just held Harry close. The smaller boy clung to Draco like a lifeline.

"I can't do this Dray. I just can't." Harry's voice was quiet and broken. Draco pulled him even closer and held him tight as he felt the tremors start to move his boyfriend. This situation hurt him because he knew it hurt Harry. The savior of the wizarding world was just a teenage boy, not some great prophet against the darkness that grew.

"You must, Harry. No one else can defeat him. You have to be strong. You have all the strength you need Gryffin, you just have to find it."

Harry only nodded into his chest. Someone knocked on the door and the two boys left the bathroom and moved to Harry's bed. They pulled the curtains shut and cast a sticking charm so that they couldn't be pried open.

Draco pulled Harry against him, careful of his wings when he saw Harry's back. The base of his wings was red and swollen, and tiny muscles twitched around it, as if trying to relieve it. Draco cast a simple healing charm that would last the night, and made a mental note to see the professor in the morning.


End file.
